hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season was the most castorphic season in the 2010s. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto A tropical wave in the caribbean developed into Tropical Depression One on May 19 at 1600 UTC. This depression strengthened into a tropical storm named Alberto at 2300 UTC. On May 21, Alberto attained its peak of 65 mph and 990 mbar. Alberto made landfall in northern Colombia and rapidly weakened to 30 mph Tropical Depression. By May 23, it became extratropical. It caused $40000 in damage. Subtropical Storm Beryl A extratropical cyclone became subtropical on May 26 and was called Subtropical Depression Two near the Bahamas. Later that day, Two strengthened to a subtropical storm, given the name "Beryl". Beryl made landfall in Miami, Florida and then weakened to a subtropical depression. Beryl dissipated over New Orleans on May 31. Hurricane Chris A tropical wave out in the Atlantic developed straight to Tropical Storm Chris on June 25. Chris strengthened to a hurricane, the first of the season, on June 27. Chris had to deal with wind shear preventing it to develop to a Category 2 hurricane. However Chris went into the Caribbean Sea with low wind shear and strengthened on June 29. On June 30, the National Hurricane Center said that Chris will hit Jamaica at 105 mph but it never happened. Chris became a major hurricane on July 1. It was predicted to strike Yucatan on July 3 and weakened but Chris moved into the Gulf of Mexico. Chris attained its peak as a Category 4 on July 6. Chris made landfall in southern Louisiana on July 8. On July 12, this was the time when Chris dissipated. Chris had caused $1.4 billion in damages especially in southern Louisiana. Hurricane Debby A low pressure area developed into a tropical depression numbered Four. Four strengthened to Tropical Storm Debby. Debby strengthened to a hurricane. Shortly after, Debby weakened back to a Tropical Storm and then dissipated. Hurricane Ernesto A tropical wave out in the Atlantic became Subtropical Depression Five. Five became tropical and shortly after strengthened into tropical storm Ernesto. Ernesto strengthened into a hurricane on July 8. Ernesto went northeast and weakened on July 10. Ernesto dissipated 4 days later. Hurricane Florence On July 21, a tropical depression formed. It was not recoignized until the next day when it strengthened to Tropical Storm Florence. Florence rapidly strengthened to a major hurricane in just one minute. Florence strengthened to a category 5 on July 22. Florence was one of the five "female Category 5s." Florence was absorbed on July 29 by Hurricane Gordon, and Florence was a tropical storm. Hurricane Gordon Nothing much was known about this storm, since the NHC was too lazy to track Gordon. The only thing we know is that Gordon absorbed Florence. Hurricane Helene Helene began as Tropical Depression Seven on July 31. Seven strengthened to Tropical Storm Helene right at 00:00 UTC August 1. Helene continued to strengthened over the hours. By 06:00 UTC, it was a hurricane. By 18:00 UTC it was a Category 2 hurricane. At 12:00 UTC on August 2, it was a category 3. Then on August 3, it was a Category 5, second of the five "female Category 5s." Helene's pressure dropped from 1007 mbar to 899 mbar from August 1 to August 3. On August 6 it rapidly weakened to a Tropical Depression, recording a rise of pressure from 899 mbar to 1011 mbar. It dissipated on August 11. Tropical Storm Isaac On August 10, Tropical Depression Ten formed over the Bahamas. Ten moved and intesified to become Tropical Storm Isaac. Isaac then made landfall in the outer banks on August 12. It dissipated on August 13. It caused $100 million in damages. Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression Eleven formed on August 14. It got near Portugal and then dissipated on August 15. Subtropical Cyclone Joyce August 16 was the time Joyce formed. Joyce was subtropical. It became a "subtropical hurricane" on August 17. It dissipated on August 19. Subtropical Depression Kirk In post anylasis, Kirk was not a subtropical storm, it was a depression Hurricane Leslie Leslie formed on August 24 as a tropical depression numbered Thirteen. Thirteen became Leslie on August 25. Leslie became a Category 4 on August 27. Leslie became extratropical on August 29. Hurricane Michael On August 30, a tropical wave traveled through Africa and was given a 100% chance of developing into a tropical depression over the next five day. Tropical Depression Fourteen formed from that wave on August 31. Fourteen later became Michael on September 1. Michael strengthened to become a Category 4 hurricane on September 5. It dissipated on September 10. Tropical Storm Nadine Nadine formed on September 8 and dissipated the next day. Hurricane Oscar Oscar formed on September 15 at 00:15 UTC. Oscar strengthened into a hurricane on September 17. Oscar weakened and became an extratropical low. Oscar's remnants became an Extratropical Depression and then got absorbed. Hurricane Patty look at the main article Hurricane Rafael look at the main article Hurricane Sandy look at the main article Tropical Storm Tony While Sandy made landfall as an extratropical Category 2 cyclone, Twenty formed. Twenty became tony the next day on november 1. Tony dissipated on November 5. Hurricane Valerie Look at main article Names Retirement In the spring of 2013, WMO retired the names Chris, Leslie, Patty, Rafael, Sandy, and Valerie. They will be replaced with Carlos, Lizzy, Pamela, Ryne, Sara, and Victoria. Replacements in bold. List for 2018 Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters